


Can't Help Pollen In Love

by phoenixianCrystallist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Multiple Orgasms, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixianCrystallist/pseuds/phoenixianCrystallist
Summary: You find out in the worst way possible that you're allergic to mandrake pollen. To make matters worse,apparentlythe only potion seller who carries the remedy between here and Altissia is a reclusive witch. Good thing Ignis is there to help you out.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Can't Help Pollen In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of wrapping Christmas presents. I edited it instead of getting dressed. #WorthIt
> 
>  ~~I also originally wrote this as self-insert but shh, don't tell anybody.~~ I needed more sex-positive/sex-favorable asexual representation in my life. And you know what? It's the season of giving, so now this is my Christmas gift to you. Enjoy~

Three days. Three _fucking_ days. You and the rest of the 'bros had taken on a hunt for the Witch's Pet—a Bandersnatch in the heart of the Malmalam Thicket. Normal shit, right? Except for one teeny, tiny problem. The mandrakes were in bloom. Mandrake pollen is a powerful aphrodisiac to anyone who's allergic to it.

You're allergic.

And what a fan-fucking-tastic way to find out, too! Noct, Gladio, and Prompto had scattered to the winds to find you a remedy, so at least you had that going for you. It was the height of irony that the very witch who's "pet" you'd been sent to hunt was the only person on the entire goddamn _continent_ that sold it, though. Noct and Gladio had spent two days chasing down two different leads to someone who _might_ be willing to trade for it, but both had come up empty handed. Prompto had trawled what he'd said felt like every merchant between Ravatogh and Hammerhead to no avail. When Noct texted the group about "the witch of the woods," no one was happy that the potential solution had been _right under their noses_ the entire time.

Right now you were curled up in an abject little ball of absolute misery. Horny, horny misery. Astrals above, you just needed to get _railed_ and everything would be _good,_ but no. No, you had to have some sort of goddamn code of _ethics_ and took some kind of moral issue to just letting one of the boys _fuck_ you. Because that was the other cure for mandrake pollen. Just get fucked. It fixes everything, really.

The problem was that there was only one person in the entire world you had ever actively wanted to have sex with and you were _not_ going to take advantage of him for this. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to _him,_ it wasn't fair to _you, _it wasn't fair all around. You don't just _use_ the man you're in love with like that, especially not if you hadn't bothered to confess yet. And you sure as shit weren't confessing _now;_ he'd think it was the aphrodisiac talking.__

So you'd opted to suffer in silent horny misery for _three whole entire Hexatheon-be-damned days._ At least the 'bros chalked your reluctance to bone the problem away to just you being you. The perks of being an out and proud ace, you supposed. You don't think anyone's sexy, so it tracked that you didn't want to have sex. None of them suspected, all of them respected your sexuality and choice to _not_ fix the problem with a good old-fashioned pussy pounding, all was good.

Except that right now you really, really, _really_ wanted a certain someone's dick. And even without the aphrodisiac, it's not like you'd ever been _adverse_ to sex. It's just... you'd never really looked at someone and thought "yes, that one." The few times you'd had sex, it had been fun, it felt good, but it hadn't been something you'd craved, really. Not until you'd met Ignis.

"Dammit," you hissed when you caught yourself squirming a little. Your thighs pressed together against your will in an effort to give yourself some stimulation in your crotch. It wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing. Or it would have been better than nothing if it hadn't made the problem worse.

"How are we?" Ignis asked. He had stayed behind. To watch you, you were told. To take care of you, but not in the way you really needed. Not that you'd let him. But no, he truly was there to make sure you ate food and drank water and didn't do something stupid like go find a mandrake to fuck you senseless. Because apparently _that_ could be a side effect; the really bad cases included a compulsion to find the mandrake whose pollen had set off the allergy and mate with it.

Thank Titan that you weren't _that_ allergic. The idea appealed to you about as much as a hole in the head.

"Miserable," you admitted. You'd even whined.

"My offer still stands," Ignis reminded you. Because he'd offered to help. He'd offered day one, while Noct and the others were still packing to go track down the remedy for you. Problem was that despite how tempting it was, the idea of sex with Ignis as something purely _clinical_ was... well, painful. That wasn't what you wanted. You wanted all the tender loving, the kind of sex that ended with "I love you's" and "will you marry me's." Not... not a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. Not a one-and-done.

Even though it would feel _amazing_ right now. You whined low in your throat and pressed your face into your knees. Temptation, thy name is Ignis.

"No, thank you." It came out strained. Ignis sighed and you could hear the crunch of stone beneath his boots as he moved closer to you. He hadn't been far away; you'd been sitting near the camp kitchen area. Probably in the vain hope that proximity to the object of your affection would alleviate the itch in your nether regions.

It didn't.

Ignis knelt down at your side and must have been studying you or something, because he didn't move for a bit. Just when you'd started to wonder if you'd imagined his proximity, you felt his hand on your shoulder and nearly flinched away from it. That gentle touch shouldn't have felt so _good._

"It pains me to see you like this," Ignis said in a low voice. He sounded so sincere about it, too. "I can't imagine how much worse it must be for you."

You lifted your head from your knees and looked at him despite your better judgment. Even his expression was sincere, filled with sympathy and a quiet sorrow. Or maybe you were just reading what you wanted to see there. You watched his eyes flick from side to side while he studied your face, watched the worry lines between his brow deepen with what he saw.

Every other thought in your head ground to a halt. All the fear, all the doubt, all the reluctance melted away now that he was _this_ close to you. It was like your entire being shifted in focus to _him,_ his touch on your shoulder, his body so close you could smell his cologne and the ever-present coffee on his breath. Before you even really realized what you were doing, you found yourself leaning forward, eyes locked onto his lips.

"Wait," he said, fingers pressed to your lips just before you could make contact. "Is this alright? Truly?"

That question snapped you out of the near trance you'd been in. You pulled back, suddenly conflicted because you _wanted_ it, so badly. You wanted to know what it felt like to have his lips beneath yours, to feel his hands on you. To have his dick shoved so far up your pussy you could taste it. But...

But what? What even _was_ your objection, really? That he probably wouldn't say "I love you" at the end of it? So _what?_ You didn't _need_ an "I love you," you _needed_ to have Ignis between your legs. You needed him to fill you up with every inch he could provide, to make you scream his name when you orgasmed around his dick.

"Please?" you asked, because it was really the only thing you could articulate. Those beautiful lips of his parted in surprise, but he studied your face for a moment before he answered.

"Come with me," he said. He stood, caught your hands in his so he could help you to your unsteady feet. He guided you to the tent where he asked you to wait a moment while he combined your camp bedding with his. You wanted to help but you couldn't get your body to move. You contented yourself with watching him work. No one man had a right to be that beautiful, really. No _ten_ men had a right to be that beautiful, yet there Ignis was, the most gorgeous being on the planet, so entrancing he put Shiva herself to shame even when you weren't dying of thirsty bitch disease. When he'd finished, Ignis stood and turned to you.

"Get undressed, please," he said in a tone of quiet authority that had you obeying before you'd even thought about it. The way he smiled when you slipped your shirt off warmed your blood in a way that pooled low in your belly. Even the slightest hint of approval from him felt _amazing,_ so you disrobed so fast it was a wonder nothing ripped. That smile of his widened almost imperceptibly as his gaze took in your naked, trembling form. He slipped his gloves off of his hands, tossed them aside almost carelessly. You shivered in anticipation. Honestly, you could probably come just watching that.

"Good girl," you heard him purr. You were not prepared for the absolute _bliss_ those words brought, the way it surged through your veins. You closed your eyes to savor it and heard Ignis chuckle, didn't even notice the whimper in your throat. When you opened your eyes again, he'd reached up to undo the top button on his shirt.

"Wait," you said before you'd even realized you were thinking it. He hesitated, made a wordless yet inquisitive sound. You stepped forward to meet him, reached up to replace his hands with yours, stared up into those entrancing green eyes of his. "Let me?"

"You're certain?" Ignis asked. He wrapped his hands around yours, pressed his thumbs into the palms of your hands to massage in gentle circles. You nodded.

"Please?"

The gentle smile on his face was almost an answer to your entreaty. "Of course." And he dropped your hands to let you do what you'd requested.

You concentrated with all of your might on keeping your hands steady enough to undo the tiny buttons on Ignis's shirt. You concentrated even harder on not touching his skin until you were done, half afraid that you'd lose all control if you did. Ignis kept his hands at his sides while he watched you work, but you noticed them twitch in your peripheral vision a time or two. When you'd undone the final button on his shirt, you gripped the fabric in both hands and looked up to meet his eyes again. There was a flush of pink across his cheeks that you almost didn't notice in the dim lighting of the tent, but you didn't let that distract you.

"May I?" you asked with a gentle tug to his shirt to indicate what you wanted. Which was, specifically, permission to get that shirt off of him.

"By all means," he answered, his words saturated in a low tone that you didn't dare let yourself read. You tugged his shirt from his waistband and _now_ you let yourself touch him. His skin was warm beneath your hands and you heard his breath hitch in time with yours at the contact. Astrals, but he felt divine beneath your hands. Warm, solid muscles yielded easily beneath your touch. The way his stomach flexed with his gentle gasp was magical.

You continued to slide your hands up his chest, felt each ridge and dip in his abs, his pecs. You made it to his broad shoulders and slipped your hands across his collarbones to push his shirt further open. Then you progressed to running your hands down his arms and took his shirt with you. Now he moved, but only to shrug out of his shirt and toss it aside. Before you could really figure out what to do from there, he stepped closer so you were practically chest-to-chest and settled his hands around your waist.

He skimmed those hands up the skin of your back with the same gentle touch you'd given his chest. You couldn't help a euphoric gasp at that touch. As his hands slowed near your shoulder-blades and pulled you closer still, he bent down to brush his lips against yours. You melted, strained into the kiss with a fervor that would have surprised you if you'd been able to think about it. One of his hands continued on to cup the back of your head. Your own hands slid around to his back, felt the muscles there flex as he nearly crushed you into his chest. Your mouth opened on a gasp and he slipped his tongue in.

Your knees nearly buckled at that. You barely even noticed your moan when his tongue caressed against yours and tickled the roof of your mouth. How your hands traveled from his back to cup his face and hold him there, you couldn't say, you really hadn't been keeping track of them, but you pressed yourself into that kiss with everything you had. His hand left the back of your head and encircled your shoulders once again, held you close and tight and with a desperate hunger that should have probably been surprising. But you matched that desperation with your own and reveled in it.

You barely noticed when he slipped his arms down your back and below your butt so he could lift you, except that between one moment and the next you no longer had solid ground beneath your feet. You wrapped your legs around his waist to give yourself some sort of anchor while Ignis took the few steps he needed to make it to the bedding. Once there he carefully settled the two of you down, then laid himself back and pulled you atop him. All this without breaking that marvelous kiss.

Ignis ran his hands up and down your back, pet his fingers over your spine in a way that made you arch your back and shudder. You broke off the kiss with a moan of pure delight, but Ignis's hand at the back of your head drew you back in. You took your turn to explore his mouth with your tongue, delighted at the taste of him and the appreciative noises he made.

Before you fully realized what you were doing, you had his belt loose and your hands began to work on the fly of his pants. When your brain caught up with your hands, though, you hesitated and pulled back from the kiss.

"May I?" you asked, breathless and needy. Ignis gently nudged your hands away and pressed a kiss to your jaw.

"Allow me," he said, which was just as well because you shook and trembled far too much to competently manage a zipper anyway. How you'd gotten his belt undone you had no idea. In almost no time at all and interspersed with fervent kisses, Ignis had removed his pants, underwear, even his socks. The playing field was now even; you were equally naked. You drank in the sight of him, of his toned and muscled body, the constellations of moles and freckles across his skin. You wanted to kiss each one of them. He was gorgeous and for a moment even the aphrodisiacal lust was drowned out by sheer awe at the beauty of him. But as your eyes raked downwards and took in that luscious cock, erect and bobbing with each beat of his heart, that lust came crashing back.

"Not yet, darling," Ignis said. He caught your hand in his when you started to reach for that glorious erection. He reached up with his free hand to caress your jaw and tilt your head up by the chin so that you were forced to look into his eyes. There was power in his touch, a feeling of control that you readily submitted to. "I'm afraid you'll be left quite unsatisfied if we skipped ahead now."

He pulled you close and captured your mouth with his, his kiss hard and powerful and exactly what you needed. Sparks erupted in your brain and you surrendered to his judgment, to his kiss. Before you knew it you were on your back, pressed into the bedding with more than the force of gravity. Ignis loomed above you for but a moment before he settled next to you, laid himself out along your side. He nudged your legs apart with his knee so that your needy cunt was bared to the cool spring air.

"You're being so very good for me," he murmured. He trailed his kisses from your mouth to your neck. You whimpered; those words were almost as heady and euphoric as his touch. He placed a hand flat against your abdomen, warm and steady and somehow grounding. But that hand's proximity to your crotch was distracting. You wanted, needed it lower, to touch you, caress you, to guide you into orgasmic bliss that was so, so close already. But you couldn't verbalize that; you didn't know how. Words were a foreign concept at the moment.

Yet somehow Ignis knew exactly what you needed. He lifted himself from your side and settled between your legs. His hand on your abdomen stayed steady, but his other slid down to settle over your clit. He stroked his thumb over the sensitive organ and the only thing that prevented you from bucking your hips was his hand that held you in place. The yelp of ecstasy that had torn from your throat made Ignis chuckle and, honestly, that was fucking hot.

You had no chance to truly process what his hand at your clit was doing before you felt Ignis press his tongue to the entrance of your vagina. It _burned_ ; the heat of his tongue against your sensitive crotch was almost too much. You could feel tears begin to trickle down your face at the sheer overwhelming _sensation_ flooding your body, but you didn't care. You didn't _care_ , you needed more of that.

The upward swipe of his tongue barely parted your pussy lips, didn't dive deep into where you needed him most. But that sensation combined with the waves of euphoria from how he played with your clit. His gentle yet insistent ministrations drove you wild. You only realized that you'd begun to sob his name after it became a mantra, a prayer. The next swipe of his tongue did enter and your mind blanked with the pleasure of it. The thick, wet muscle wriggled and pressed deep into your needy cunt, filled you as full as it could but nowhere near deep enough.

You almost forgot to breathe and Ignis did not pull back like you'd half expected him to before your capacity for thought was erased. Instead, Ignis pressed into you and allowed his gentle hums and moans to mix with your cries of pleasure. The wetness and texture of his tongue was nothing short of amazing. The patterns he licked into your pussy had you seeing stars, but no matter what he did, Ignis could not reach that core deep within you that ached with need. Still, he pleasured you, lapped at your insides, teased and caressed everything his tongue could reach. Meanwhile his hand at your clit still worked, rubbed circles and patterns into the nerves that began to match with what his tongue was doing. He found the pattern that worked best, traced it into your clit with his fingers and into your cunt with his tongue.

You were not prepared for the orgasm that hit. You almost didn't notice it, you'd been teetering on the precipice for so long. But your voice choked off and your body went rigid for the briefest moment before your muscles melted into euphoria. The relaxation was almost a relief, except that your core still _ached_ with need and longing. Ignis pulled back with what felt like reluctance. You whined at the loss of him, at the chill air that hit you in place of Ignis's mouth. Your eyes could barely focus enough to see his face as you watched him wipe his mouth on the back of his wrist.

"You need more, don't you?" he asked, his voice a low, guttural purr that sent shivers all along your nerves. He knew the answer, you could tell, so you nodded since you still didn't have the mind to speak. Ignis smirked and if that wasn't the fucking sexiest thing you'd ever seen in your life you didn't know what was. He surged forward and pressed his mouth to yours, coaxed your lips open so he could slip his tongue in. You moaned at the taste—your taste—on his tongue.

Ignis slid his hand down from your clit to rub the pad of one finger over your pussy's entrance. You realized only then that he'd stopped holding you down, that the hand he'd used to do so now propped him up so he could kiss you and play with you simultaneously. Still, he'd established before that he didn't want you to move your hips, so you obeyed that silent command and forced yourself not to buck up into his touch.

"Good girl," he whispered, pleased and delighted at your obedience. You almost came again from the sound of his voice, at the approval laced in his words. But you needed more and he was willing to give it to you; his finger slipped into your vagina with ease. With each stroke that you didn't buck your hips to, he buried his finger deeper and deeper within you, stroked and caressed everywhere he could reach on the way in. It became more and more difficult to keep yourself under control for him, but the reward was worth the effort. Time lost all meaning while you concentrated on holding so very still for him. You hadn't even noticed that he'd stopped kissing you until he started again.

Just when he'd found that sweet spot within you, he filled your mouth with his tongue once more. You groaned your ecstasy into his mouth and your control cracked enough that your hips bucked. But Ignis didn't mind; he pressed harder into the kiss, swallowed your moans with a voracity that would have surprised you if you'd been cognizant. His finger pressed and caressed against that deep-seated ache in your pussy, guided you ever so beautifully to orgasm with each stroke. You came around his finger, but that didn't stop his caresses. He guided you through your orgasm with each touch, prolonged it for as long as he could with further waves of pleasure.

When he pulled his finger out you whined at the loss. But you weren't left empty for long; he returned with a second finger, traced both along your inner walls with gentle yet insistent pressure. The additional width added a delicious stretch, eased an ache within you that you hadn't even realized was there, it had been drowned out by everything else. You could feel him twist his fingers around to ensure he reached every centimeter of your needy cunt.

Ignis's voice in your ear brought to your attention to the fact that he'd once again stopped kissing you. Your hands clutched desperately to his back, held him tight. Ignis had his face buried between your neck and shoulder, traced his tongue up the side of your neck before he kissed his way back down.

"You're doing beautifully," he murmured with a reverent sigh of your name. Then, to your dismay, he sat back. You lost the anchor of your arms around him, slipped further into the bliss of his fingers in your pussy until you nearly forgot your own name. Truly, it was the most wonderful feeling. Warm, solid, with just the right pressure and speed to keep you hovering in limbo over the abyss of another orgasm. Without the anchor of your arms wrapped around Ignis's shoulders, you had no choice but to fall into that ecstasy, to lose yourself to it. All that could exist in your mind now was the pleasure gifted to you by Ignis.

Out of nowhere, that pleasure ramped up, shot directly into your brain and scrambled it like eggs. How didn't matter. Why didn't matter. All that mattered was the absolute bliss brought to you by Ignis's fingers. Through the miasma of euphoria and your own cries of pleasure, you could hear Ignis's voice, but his words didn't, couldn't register. All you could process was the approval in his voice and the thinly disguised lust beneath it.

Pleasure coiled low in your gut, wound tighter and tighter until you thought you'd break from the tension. Then it coiled tighter. Tighter. And tighter still. You sobbed as the pleasure built within you, overwhelmed your senses, drove even the memory of thought from your mind until all that remained was that pleasure. You strained into Ignis's touch, into the pleasure, yearned for release that seemed just out of reach.

A call of your name cut through the din, latched on to the fast-fading kernel of self that was you and dragged you back. You opened your eyes and sought out Ignis's, sought at least a visual anchor in place of a physical.

"Let go," he ordered, his green eyes bright with something you couldn't understand. Nor did you really understand his order. You weren't holding on to anything. But Ignis noticed your confusion and spoke again.

"Let yourself cum."

You whined and screwed your eyes shut, let your head fall back into the pillows beneath it. You'd been _trying!_ You'd been straining and aching for it for what seemed like _minutes._ The pleasure within you kept building and building, but something wouldn't let you orgasm and you didn't know what! You were so _close!_

"I can't—" you choked out, not entirely sure where the capacity for language was coming from. "I—" A moan of pure ecstasy cut off whatever you'd been about to say and once again erased it from your mind.

"What do you need, darling?"

 _That_ you had an answer for. " _You,_ " you moaned out. "M-more— I—" You struggled to find words, any words, to explain what you needed, but Ignis pressed his lips to yours and cut you off once again. He pressed himself hard into the kiss, filled your mouth with his tongue for a moment before he pulled back again.

"Then more of me you shall have, my love," he said and slid his fingers from your dripping cunt. You sobbed at the loss of him but another kiss cut you off. Ignis's tongue caressed against yours while he positioned himself for whatever he had planned next. You couldn't think. All you could do was follow Ignis's lead, follow his orders. He hitched your legs up to wrap around his waist before he broke off your kiss.

You didn't have much of a chance to protest this new development before he pressed his fingers to your lips. On pure instinct you opened your mouth and took those fingers in to suck and lick them clean. You didn't care about the sour, bitter taste of your own fluids, it just seemed like the right thing to do.

When the head of Ignis's dick pressed against your cunt, you cried out in bliss and Ignis took his fingers from your mouth. He pressed forward, filled you with his girth, stretched your pussy with each gentle thrust until you thought you'd go mad. He treated you like glass, as if he was afraid to hurt you. There was no possible way you could register pain right now, but that consideration on Ignis's part brought you to tears. You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and pulled yourself up, pressed your lips to his now in reverent thanks for his care. He braced one arm behind your back, held you close and tight against his chest.

The barely contained whimper in Ignis's throat when he bottomed out within you may have been the final straw to send your orgasm crashing down. You clutched tightly to Ignis while you came around his cock. Ignis buried his face in the joint between your neck and shoulder. His lips pressed against your neck and you felt your fingers tangle in his hair to hold him in place. Ignis rolled his hips back until he nearly slipped out before he snapped them forward once again, filled you up deliciously and hit that sweet spot inside of you all at once. You nearly convulsed with that pleasure and Ignis repeated the motion until you cried out his name.

"That's it," he hissed with another kiss to your throat. "That's it, good girl. You take me so well." Your legs around Ignis's waist tightened at his praise, tightened further with each thrust. Still, Ignis was able to pull himself out until only the tip of that marvelous dick remained. He drove himself back in, powerful and gentle all at once, filled you to the brim until all that mattered was him.

"Ignis," you whimpered, clutched him close and tight. "Ignis, I—"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I lov—" He cut you off with his tongue in your mouth, filled you to the brim on both ends until that thought was wiped clean from your mind.

"Tell me later," he insisted in a gentle whisper. "Tell me when I know it's truly you saying it."

That was fair. Besides, it wasn't like you had much of a choice anymore. That was the last of your coherency; all you had left was ecstasy. You were no longer a thinking, rational being, only a vessel for the pleasure Ignis filled you with. All that mattered was the feeling of his cock as it stroked deep within your pussy, the press of his lips to your skin. His powerful arms around you were all that held you together.

You barely noticed when he lifted you from the bedding to settle into his lap, except that the weight of gravity drove him deeper into you. With a euphoric cry you rocked your hips against him, took him as deep as you could possibly get. His chest heaved against yours; you were barely aware of his heavy breathing and his sweat-slicked skin, let alone your own.

"Take your pleasure in me, darling," Ignis murmured with a kiss to your collarbone. You gripped his shoulders and rode him with a fervor you'd never have known without the aphrodisiac in your blood. Ignis wrapped his arms around your waist, pulled you close and flush against his chest, caressed up your back and held you tight until you thought you might break. And how you wanted to break.

You captured his face with your hands, rode his dick with everything you had and bent to kiss him with equal passion. His hands at your back pressed you into him, massaged at the base of your spine where it felt the best. Your hips ground against his and you moaned into his mouth, felt his own moans mix on your tongue.

Where you got the presence of mind to break that kiss and pull back, you didn't know. Your hands caressed his face, drank in his beauty through touch while your eyes did the same through sight. His parted lips were red and swollen from those passionate kisses, his half-closed eyes bright with undisguised lust. You brushed loose strands of hair off of his forehead, relished the softness of it before your fingers traced down his temple, his cheek. Ignis closed his eyes with a sigh and leaned into your touch. The look of bliss on his face made your breath hitch. You allowed your fingers to trace across his cheeks to his lips.

He caught your hand in his and kissed the tips of your fingers, then the backs, then the knuckles. Gentle, reverent kisses that culminated in him turning your hand in his so he could kiss your palm. You were so distracted by the simple beauty of the gesture that you nearly forgot your own lust. But Ignis settled your hand against his cheek, nuzzled into it for a moment before he opened his eyes and met your gaze. His lips pulled back in a sweet smile and his gaze filled with a love you prayed you didn't imagine.

Then his smile grew mischievous and his other hand slipped between your bodies to toy with your clitoris.

You threw your head back with a cry of pleasure and Ignis pressed his lips to the base of your throat. He pushed you into laying on your back once more, pressed kisses to your collarbone, your throat, your jaw. Those kisses culminated in his lips pressed to yours for a brief moment before he parted them and slipped his tongue into your mouth. You welcomed it readily, sucked it with a gentle hunger that only Ignis could sate.

He resumed control of the situation, pressed into your kiss and filled your pussy with everything he had. At first the pressure was slow, insistent, a delicious sequence of gentle, rolling thrusts that drove you wild. You wrapped your legs around his waist again, used your legs to hold and press him close while you reciprocated each thrust from him with a roll of your own hips. But each thrust came faster, faster, desperate and needy and so damn intoxicating. Ignis broke off the kiss. He panted against your lips but couldn't do more than that as with each thrust a low whine spilled forth.

"I'm sorry," he gasped; another thrust coaxed an ecstatic moan from your throat. "I'm almost—" A moan of his own cut him off despite his best effort to remain coherent. You pressed yourself close, pressed your mouth over his, swallowed every moan that escaped him and matched them with your own. You broke away after too little time.

"Please," was all you could articulate. You hoped he understood your meaning. You _wanted_ him to come; you could think of nothing you wanted more than that. His mouth captured yours again, pressed kisses into you that you returned. He moaned against your mouth between kisses, kissed you between moans, and the thrust of his hips grew frantic, erratic. That careful control of his began to crack, then crumble. He snapped his hips into yours at an almost feverish pace.

Ignis was forced to take his kisses from your mouth to your jaw, then to your neck, before he buried his face in the junction between your neck and shoulder. Your mutual cries of ecstasy intertwined and you felt yourself drawing closer and closer to orgasm once again. Ignis's thrusts lost all sense of rhythm, yet you still strove to match him, to impale yourself onto his cock with the same fervor he had in filling up your cunt.

With a cry of your name and one last thrust of his hips, Ignis came. You could feel the heat of his release spread through your pussy and you whimpered. You were so close! But Ignis must have realized, must have still retained some control over himself, because he slipped his hand between your bodies again to caress your clit and gave a few more fitful thrusts. That was enough. You came with an ecstatic cry of your own—and this time the orgasm brought with it relief and relaxation.

You gasped for air as the aftershocks of orgasm wracked your body. You had to reach down to pull Ignis's hand away from your clit; you were overstimulated, now. Pain began to register again. Ignis murmured something you couldn't understand and kissed the side of your neck with gentle lips. His breath wafted over your skin, heavy and labored to match your own. When you didn't immediately release his hand, Ignis turned it in yours to twine your fingers together. With obvious reluctance, Ignis pushed himself up and away, careful not to put too much weight on your entwined hands. He didn't leave, nor did he stop himself from pressing his lips to yours in a passionate, worshipful kiss.

"You did _wonderfully,_ " he said before he repeated the kiss. You closed your eyes and strained into it, reveled in the fact that he was still kissing you, even after he'd clearly spent himself.

"Thank you," you murmured against his lips. You could feel him smile through the kiss he pressed into your lips before he pulled away, kissed your temple, and sat back on his heels. He released your hand and slid his flaccid length from within you, one hand on the condom to prevent it from spilling while the other rubbed soothing circles into your abdomen. You hadn't even noticed the condom during the fervor of sex and now a different kind of relief flooded through you at the sight of it.

With that relief you found you had no strength left in any muscle in your body. Your head flopped back against the pillows and you concentrated on catching your breath. Clean up hadn't even occurred to you until you felt Ignis begin to wipe you down with a soft, damp cloth. He helped you stand and supported you to the latrine where you relieved yourself for what felt like the first time in three days. It was amazing what bodily needs sheer horniness could override.

When Ignis helped you back to the tent and settled you into the bedding, you found yourself in possession of his hand with no memory of grabbing it. He hesitated; he'd been about to move away. You brought his hand up to press a kiss to the back of his knuckles.

"Thank you," you repeated. This time you could see his smile and he pulled his hand from yours only to caress your face.

"You are quite welcome," he said. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mm," you hummed an affirmative and nodded for good measure. "Got a few reality checks I need to deal with, though."

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but looked equally amused and curious. "Oh?"

"Well for one," you said when you'd recaptured his hand and nuzzled into it, "I didn't know I had a praise kink."

Ignis chuckled and laid down next to you. He retrieved his hand from yours and used it to pull you closer, into his chest. With a sigh you nestled in, safe and content in his arms.

"Anything else?" Ignis asked and stroked one hand down your back. "Any other world-shattering revelations?"

"Revelations, no," you admitted through a tremendous yawn. Three days of no sleep and post-coital exhaustion began to catch up with you. "But I need to confess something."

Ignis made a sound caught somewhere between a hum and a chuckle.

"I love you, too," he said.

"Wait—" you said, because that was backwards, what the hell? You hadn't even _said_ it yet! "How—?"

"I did ask you to tell me when I could be certain it was truly you saying it," Ignis pointed out. "Though I'm also tempted to ask you to repeat it in the morning, just to make sure. But for now, my darling, sleep. We can have life-altering conversations in the morning."

"But—"

"Shh." Ignis pressed a kiss to your forehead and pet your hair, your neck, your back. You found yourself struggling to stay awake, soothed into sleep by his gentle touch. "You need to rest and recover."

You really didn't have a choice in the matter. Sleep claimed you whether you wanted it to or not.


End file.
